Alter
The Force grants you considerable power over your environment as well as others around you. This talent tree is available to any character that has the Force Sensitivity feat and talents may be selected from this tree regardless of class. Aversion As a swift action, You can spend a Force Point to radiate an invisible aura that makes other beings want to avoid you. Until the end of the encounter, all squares within 2 squares of you are considered difficult terrain for your enemies. This is a mind-affecting effect. Disciplined Strike Saga Edition Core Rules|page=100}}Whenever you use a Force power that has an area effect (such as force slam), you may exclude a certain number of targets from the effects of that power. The number of targets that you may exclude in this manner is equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of 1). Force Flow Knights of the Old Republic|page=52}}Whenever you roll a natural 1 on an attack roll or Use the Force check, you gain one temporary Force Point. If you do not spend this Force Point before the end of the encounter, it is lost. Illusion Knights of the Old Republic|page=52}} As a standard action, you can spend a Force Point to create an illusion that seems perfectly real to anyone who views it. You designate the form and complexity of the illusion, as well as its size and location, and make a Use the Force check. When a creature views the illusion, compare the result of your Use the Force check to the creature’s Will Defense; if your check result exceeds its Will Defense, it believes the illusion to be real. Any physical interaction with the illusion (such as touching it, passing through it, or shooting it with a blaster) immediately reveals the true nature of the illusion, and the creature is no longer deceived. The illusion lasts for a number of minutes equal to your heroic level. The illusion’s size also affects your Use the Force check, applying a penalty for exceptionally large illusions. The penalties are −1 for Huge illusions, −2 for Gargantuan illusions, −5 for Colossal illusions, and −10 for Colossal frigate or larger illusions. This is a mind-affecting effect. Prerequisites: Mind Trick. Illusion Bond Whenever you create an illusion of a humanoid using the Illusion talent, you are able to see and hear as though you were standing in the space occupied by your illusion. Prerequisites: Illusion. Influence Savant Once per encounter as a swift action, you can return one Force power with the mind-affecting descriptor to your Force suite without spending a Force Point. You can select this talent multiple times. Each time you select it, you can use it one additional time per encounter. Link You can lend your strength in the Force to another character, creating a bond between you through which the Force flows. As a standard action, you can designate one willing ally within 12 squares of you and in line of sight. This ally must be trained in the Use the Force skill. As long as you remain within 12 squares of each other, you can aid each other on Use the Force checks as a reaction. However, the character using the aid another reaction takes a −5 penalty on all Use the Force until the end of his next turn. This link lasts until the end of the encounter, or until you or your ally ends the link (a free action). You can have only one active link at a time. Masqurade You can use the Illusion talent to create a disguise for yourself. You use the result of your Use the Force check made to create the illusion for the purposes of creating a deceptive appearance, as per the application of the Deception skill. All other rules and restrictions for using the Illusion talent still apply. Prerequisites: Illusion. Move Massive Object When you successfully use the Move Object power to move an object of Large size or bigger, you can make an area attack with the object instead of throwing it at or dropping it on a single target, as normal for the power. You must spend a Force Point when you activate the power to do this, and the area you target is based on the size of the object: Large, 2×2; Huge, 3×3; Gargantuan, 4×4; Colossal and larger, 6×6. Your Use the Force check is used as the attack roll. Suppress Force You can convince others that they have been cut off from the Force, even if that is not the case, preventing them from making Use the Force checks. Whenever a target with an Intelligence of 3 or higher within 12 squares of you and in line of sight attempts to make a Use the Force check for any reason, you can spend one use of the Mind Trick Force power as a reaction. You make a Use the Force check, and if your result equals or exceeds the target’s Use the Force result, that target’s skill check is negated, and the action it was attempting fails. Prerequisites: Influence Savant,Mind Trick. Telekinetic Power Saga Edition Core Rules|page=100}}Whenever you roll a natural 20 on your Use the Force check to activate a power with the telekinetic descriptor, you may choose to use that power again immediately as a free action. You may direct the second Use of the Force power against any eligible target. Telekinetic Prodigy When you take the Force Training feat and select Move Object as one of your Force powers. You can also select one extra power to add to your Force suite for free. This power must be one of the powers affected by the Telekinetic Savant talent. You can gain only one extra power each time you take the Force training feat, regardless of how many times you choose the Move Object power. Prerequisites: Telekinetic Savant. Telekinetic Savant Saga Edition Core Rules|page=100}}Once per encounter as a swift action, you may return one Force power with the telekinetic descriptor to your suite without spending a Force Point. You may select this talent multiple times. Each time you select it, you may use this talent one additional time per encounter. Telepathic Influence Knights of the Old Republic|page=53}}Whenever you roll a natural 20 on an attack roll or Use the Force check, instead of regaining all your spent Force powers you may instead choose to grant one ally within 12 squares a temporary Force Point. If your ally does not use this temporary Force Point before the end of the encounter, it is lost. Prerequisites: Use the Force (Trained), Telepathic Link. Telepathic Link Knights of the Old Republic|page=53}}You form an enhanced telepathic link with a willing ally with the Force Sensitivity feat as a swift action. The link is maintained until you choose to remove it (no action required). As long as you remain within one kilometer of your target, you and the target can communicate telepathically as though you were speaking. Once per encounter, you may use a Force power from your target’s Force suite (if the target consents), or you may allow the target to use one of your Force powers. You may only have one telepathic link active at a time. Prerequisites: Use the Force (Trained). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Talent Trees Category:Force Talents Category:Core Rules Category:KotOR Category:Force Unleashed Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era Category:Jedi Academy